In the pertinent prior art, a system economically enabling automated molding (blow molding or vacuum molding), filling, and sealing of containers is known under the trademark Bottelpack®. When the containers are to be filled with sensitive products, for example, pharmaceuticals, the international standards for aseptic packaging must be satisfied and during each filling process a specific dosing amount must be filled in each container. The quantity of the filling amount must be maintained with the greatest precision, especially when highly efficacious pharmaceuticals are involved.
To meet these requirements, in a device disclosed in document EP 0 418 080 B1, for each filling line assigned to a pertinent container to be filled, a dosing valve opens and closes in a time-controlled manner by electromagnetic actuation. The opening time for each dosing process is chosen such that at a set buffer pressure of the filling material is available in a dosing distributor. The desired dosing amount flows through the dosing valve during the opening time.